Midnight Revelations
by Linahred
Summary: Waking one night, Pippin makes some discoveries about elves.


Title: MIDNIGHT REVELATIONS

Summary: Pippin wakes one night and makes discoveries about elves.

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Middle-Earth and all characters etc in it belong to the exceptional genius of JRR Tolkien, not me. 

This is my first posted fic, so please be kind. I started by posting the short ones that are finished, so others are on their way. This is just a short interlude between Pippin and Legolas, I don't think of it as pwp, but it is true, this fic has no plot.

****

Pippin awoke with a start and it was quite a few minutes before he could work out where he was. He shivered and pulled his cloak up to his chin. Forests. Cold, dark, scary forests. Pippin was slowly growing to loathe forests, and woods, and trees! A sharp noise broke the silence; the dying embers popped and sparked their deep red glow into the night. Pippin nearly jumped out of his skin as a shadow silently slipped by him. Trembling Pippin shifted until he could see the shadow's origin. Pippin drew a sigh of relief, the elf sat by the fire his legs folded underneath him, feeding more wood to the fire and trying to coax more life out of it. 

Pippin stared at the creature, he found Legolas undeniably fascinating, as he did all elves. His beauty transfixed him, Pippin never expected to call another male beautiful but Legolas was undeniably attractive. He drank in his appearance; tall and slender with feline grace, fine features and smooth white skin, his face framed by silvery-gold hair that swept below his shoulders, thin braids pulled back behind his delicately pointed elven ears. Even in this darkness Pippin could see the elf quite clearly, as if he was his own light source, a glowing elf-torch! Pippin grinned, but his smile slowly slipped away as he realised Legolas was quietly watching him in return. The elf smiled benignly and gestured with his slim, white hand for the hobbit to join him. 

Pippin rose slowly, pulling his cloak around him further still as some protection against the bitterly cold night. He sat next to the tall elf and glanced up at his face. Legolas looked back down at his companion.

'Could you not sleep, little one?'

Pippin felt himself immediately relax as Legolas' soothing, calm voice washed over him.

'I was woken from my sleep, I do not know why. Do you mind me joining you?'

Legolas laughed gently, as he did Pippin felt a warmth spread from his tip to his toes. 'Not at all my friend, a watch is much more enjoyable with company.'

Feeling the edges of his cloak still grasped in his hands Pippin noticed that Legolas wore no cloak despite the coldness of the night.

He gasped, 'Sir, are you not cold?'

The fair elf laughed quietly once more, 'No, dear hobbit, the Eldar do not feel the cold as others do. I do not suffer, do not worry. And please, call me Legolas, 'sir' and 'my lord' makes me feel so old!'

Pippin laughed, 'But surely you are old Legolas!'

The elf looked indignant, 'Certainly not,' he declared.

Pippin cocked his head to one side and studied him. 'Well, you don't look at all old I must admit, but I couldn't even begin to guess how old you really are! I thought all elves were much older than us mortals!'

Legolas smiled at him again, 'All beings have to be born sometime, mortal or otherwise, but I suppose compared to you I am old.'

'How old? Can you tell me how many years you have seen?'

'Of course. 1,286 of your years.'

Pippin gaped at the elf sitting beside him. Now he understood why he had always felt he was in the presence of wisdom and age when around Legolas. He looked at Legolas slyly, 'You said you weren't old,' he accused, 'translate that into human terms and how old would you be?'

Pippin thought he saw a blush tinge the elf's porcelain complexion and he definitely looked sheepish. 'If I was human,' he began slowly, 'I would probably be old enough to be considered responsible but young enough not to have to be responsible, perhaps 15 or 16.'

This time Pippin did laugh out loud, the sound was hastily stifled by Legolas' cold hand covering his mouth.

'Hush,' he whispered harshly, 'you'll wake the others. Besides, it isn't that funny.'

Pippin's eyes danced merrily as he looked back up at the elf, 'Oh but it is,' he whispered back at him, 'that means you are younger than I am! I'm not the baby of the fellowship anymore, I don't have to be the one everyone orders around all the time. They can't blame everything on me anymore!'

His voice was muffled once more by Legolas' hand. Pippin met his eyes and was startled to see a cold glint in them. He gulped, suddenly Legolas looked as dangerous as he did in battle.

'Hush little one,' he murmured, Pippin tried to tell him that he couldn't call him that, 'Don't you see Pippin, I may be seen as a child by my people, but I still have much more experience than any other member of the fellowship.' He loosened his grip on Pippin, 'I've been training as a warrior for over 1,000 years, I've fought alongside my people for my homeland for the last 600 years. So you see, I can still call you 'little one' my friend, and you'll still be seen as the baby of the group, they wouldn't dare call me a child.'

Just as the tone of Legolas' voice was beginning to scare him, Legolas' expression softened and he grinned at the small hobbit.


End file.
